mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Twin Falls Idaho Temple
Twin Falls Idaho Temple is the 128th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Situated just south of the Snake River Canyon in northeastern Twin Falls, the heaven-reaching spire of the Twin Falls Idaho Temple stands as the highest point in the region. Inspired particularly by the magnificent Shoshone Falls—just a 5-mile drive from the temple—the exterior design of this holy house incorporates a waterfall theme in its walls, its stained-glass windows, and its attractive landscaping including a pair of waterfall features at the temple's entrance. A meetinghouse (Stake center for the Twin Falls Idaho South Stake), constructed at the same time, beautifully mirrors the temple to the west. The public is welcome to walk the temple grounds and to feel the peace inspired by this heavenly structure. Temple History The Twin Falls Idaho Temple was the fourth temple built in Idaho, following the Idaho Falls Idaho Temple (1945), the Boise Idaho Temple (1984), and the Rexburg Idaho Temple (2008). In 1996, the 14 stake presidents serving in the Magic Valley co-authored a letter to President Gordon B. Hinckley expressing their desire for a temple to be built in Twin Falls. President Gordon B. Hinckley came to Twin Falls in June 2004 to select a site for the Twin Falls Idaho Temple among eight properties under consideration. The former Candleridge Golf Course, located just south of the Snake River Canyon, was purchased as the site for the Twin Falls Idaho Temple. Of the 36 acres, just over 9 acres were retained for the temple and meetinghouse. The remainder was developed into residential lots. The Twin Falls Idaho Temple features breathtaking ordinance room murals by Idaho artist Leon Parson, showcasing local landscapes including the majestic Shoshone Falls. A Syringa flower motif, created by Utah artist Tom Holdman, is used throughout the Twin Falls Idaho Temple including most of the 200 art-glass windowpanes with 12,000 pieces of glass. The Syringa is Idaho's state flower. The finest materials were used for this House of the Lord including wood imported from Africa, granite from India, and stone from Montana. The exterior walls of the Twin Falls Idaho Temple are made of 282 precast concrete panels with a quartz rock finish (mined in Washington state) that weigh up to 30 tons. Ten thousand more visitors than anticipated toured the Twin Falls Idaho Temple during its five-week public open house for a total of 159,863. Temple District The Twin Falls Idaho Temple serves members from 15 stakes headquartered in Magic Valley: Blaine County, ID # Carey Idaho Stake Cassia County, ID # Burley Idaho Stake # Burley Idaho West Stake # Declo Idaho Stake # Oakley Idaho Stake Gooding County, ID # Wendell Idaho Stake Jerome County, ID # Jerome Idaho Stake Minidoka County, ID # Paul Idaho Stake # Rupert Idaho Stake # Rupert Idaho West Stake Twin Falls County, ID # Filer Idaho Stake # Kimberly Idaho Stake # Twin Falls Idaho Stake # Twin Falls Idaho South Stake # Twin Falls Idaho West Stake Temple Presidents # Terry C. McCurdy 2019– # Paul B. Young 2016–2019 # Brad R. Hobbs 2013–2016 # Karl E. Nelson 2010–2013 # D. Rex Gerratt 2008–2010 See Also * LDS Church in Idaho * Idaho List of Stakes of the Church * United States List of Mormon Temples * Mormon Temples List References Twin Falls Idaho Temple The Twin Falls Idaho Temple is the 128th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Inspired particularly by the magnificent Shoshone Falls—just a 5-mile drive from the temple—the exterior design of this holy house incorporates a waterfall theme in its walls, its stained-glass windows, and its attractive landscaping including a pair of waterfall features at the temple's entrance. Category:Twin Falls Category:Idaho Category:Magic Valley Category:United States Temples Category:Temples of the Church Category:2004 Category:2008